


[铁虫/pwp]夏日正好

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker





	[铁虫/pwp]夏日正好

“呜…慢…慢一点…！”彼得双手撑在池边感觉到托尼的手指在自己体内弯曲，他的脸和身上都开始发烫，但是与体温略低的水时不时涌入体内的温度一对比，让他有种说不出的怪异感。  
而且托尼这次开拓的速度比较快，兴许是毕竟有水的润滑，但彼得相信更多的是报复自己刚刚玩那么开心忘了他。  
但明明那群美女是他喊来的啊！而且更多的女人还是围着托尼的啊！  
正试图得出自己没做错什么的大脑被托尼一句话打断了，“嘿Kid虽然我一直知道你挺能吸的，但是从水流能这样直观地看到实在是令我更惊叹于你的身体…有多么适合做爱。”  
什…什么！  
彼得感觉自己反应都慢了好几拍，托尼喜欢在他们做的时候说些会令他自己看上去更混蛋却也更有魅力的荤话，也喜欢看到彼得在听到这些话时爆红的脸颊与小圆耳朵…他的男孩虽然还是很容易害羞但却从不扭捏，纯情的表情和热情的身体反应带来的迷人反差正是魅力所在。  
“托尼你…你乱讲什么啊，嘿有水进来了…”  
“干嘛，你穴口这么主动地收缩当然会有水了啊…”抽出手指换上更大的家伙抵在彼得后腰时，托尼俯身贴在彼得背上做坏，“告诉Daddy，想不想要别的东西进去。”  
彼得每次在听到这个称呼时总是有点受不住，尤其是现在光天化日之下他们对着金色的阳光和蔚蓝的海水做这样的事，男孩转过头去想用亲吻代替回答，却被托尼扣住了下巴舌吻，而且敏感的乳尖还被掐了一把。  
“回答我，不然池底也可以变成透明的，然后刚刚围在你身边的女士们抬头就能看到，噢原来跟着斯塔克上岛的才是这里最辣的妞，嗯？”  
托尼按了下池边一个按钮，池底居然真的两秒之内像纳米材料滑过一样变成了透明的——永远不要低估一个天才的恶趣味。  
彼得惊讶地睁大眼睛，踩在池底的脚都要一滑，“No no no…”  
然而托尼却好心情地按着彼得的脖子让他往下看下面暂时还没注意到这茬的美女们继续玩耍，明显地感觉到怀里的人因为羞耻而身体都在微微颤抖，然后如愿地听到一声颤微微地，“想要你…Tony…我想要你…你快把这个关了吧…！”  
“可是我就想她们看着我操你。”

话音刚落，借着水的润滑和刚刚的开拓，托尼顶入了彼得身体，与池水完全不同的温暖紧致感包裹了它，彼得被他这个动作顶地一下子撞在了透明池壁上像是被钉在了那里，后穴被填满和乳头贴在玻璃上挤压给了他猛烈的快感。  
在水里做爱并不太容易，但这难不倒身经百战的花花公子——不得不承认托尼的技术实在是高超，不管在什么环境和阻力里他都有的是办法找准男孩的敏 感点，然后把张牙舞爪的小家伙操得变成只能趴在他肩头的小兔子，眼睛红红的那种，看上去可怜又可爱。  
彼得想着这一幕可能会被别人看见就简直要抓狂了，他想推开托尼却被掐着腰进入了更深，“不行这太超过了…托尼…别…”  
“Honey，你知道我不喜欢你拒绝我。”  
平时生活里称得上多温柔，托尼在情事上对彼得就有多霸道——他享受这种掌控一切的感觉，把甜甜的男孩占为己有的过程让他心里最零碎的不安和空虚都可以得到填满。  
男人在他每说一次“不”的时候就猛得把他拉下水呛一口，然后又在更激烈的吻里帮他把嘴里的水渡出来，几次下来彼得连喘气都不太顺畅更别说反抗，实际上他根本也是在这场过激的情事里爽得不行，比平常更羞耻的场景也带来了比平常更夸张的快 感，他感觉自己可能已经溺死在托尼身上或者眼里，连莹白的指尖都因为过于激烈的快感而在水里绷紧了。  
“你看看你现在的样子…”托尼在男孩湿漉漉的背上留下吻痕，彼得的骨架其实在男性里甚至能算纤细，但是覆上一层恰到好处的薄薄的肌肉却不会给人羸弱感，只觉得有一种能激起人欲 望的天真的性感，独属于少年的性感，“吸Daddy的肉 棒吸得那么紧，被 操 得眼泪汪汪的…就这样你还想和女人做 爱吗？”  
他并没有忘记刚刚彼得和比基尼美女们玩耍时的快乐，所以即使他其实知道彼得没有那样的想法，托尼也忍不住把话说得更过分一点，“你的身体根本离不开我，她们能满足你吗？你明明被舔乳头和被操后面才能完全痛快地高潮，我说得对吗，小色鬼？”

喊女人过来的是他，生那些女人气的也是他，但那又怎么样？托尼从来不自认一个多么体贴或者宽容的情人，他只是出了名的大方——他不介意别人私生活混乱，反正自己也只是一夜风流；他不否认自己处处留情，反正只要用钱就能堵住对方的怒气。  
但是只有在对待彼得时，他才知道自己原来那么小气。  
这个男孩如此美好，他白嫩的皮肤，他漂亮的腹肌，他利落的腰腹线条，他盈盈一握的小腿和脚踝，他蜜糖一般的笑容和他牛奶味的声音，全部，全部都是自己的。  
他不是没有想过彼得处在最好的年纪该去找个漂亮的同龄姑娘谈恋爱，但是在他被自己的理智和欲望撕扯时男孩羞涩却坚定的那句“可是我只喜欢Mr.Stark”成为了打开他一切压抑欲望的钥匙。  
只有自己能最好地教导他、保护他、理解他，那也只有自己能拥有他、占有他、填满他，在遇见彼得之前托尼已经不相信世界上还有人可以爱着剥去外壳的自己，在遇见彼得之后托尼也知道再难找到一颗如此单纯强大的心承载自己所有温柔和与温柔相对的扭曲欲望。  
一边这样想着托尼一边加速了抽插，他贪恋地亲吻着从男孩光滑的脖颈处滑落的水珠，彼得死死抠着泳池边缘让自己不至于完全脱离，指尖都因为用力而充血，可是嘴里的话也神智不清地从拒绝变成了尾音甜腻的呻吟，他终于听懂了话里带刺的托尼到底在生气什么，一开始还因为屈辱而有点生气的情绪全都变成了柔软，“我怎么可能…哈啊…喜欢她们…”  
如果说在别人眼里，托尼·斯塔克就是教科书式的自恋，那么只有彼得知道，原来在这个男人内心深处，也会有恋爱里的不安的。  
而自己何其幸运，成为这个国王般富足的男人唯一的不安。  
就是那种，自己也会有的不安，是多么难得。  
“呜…我快要到了…托尼…”彼得已经来不及思考着这里射 精合不合适了，毕竟这种状态下脑子也不适合思考，只是他感觉到托尼落在自己耳后的吻让他硬生生压下了伸手去碰自己前面的冲动，他磕磕巴巴地在托尼略带疑惑的眼神里回过头去亲了亲男人的嘴角，“想被Daddy…操 射…”  
自己说出这句话算是耗尽彼得的全部勇气，也无疑轰炸了托尼的仅剩理智。  
靠，这兔崽子…

这种时刻了不干翻彼得似乎枉为男人，托尼身体力行地让男孩知道了这句引诱有多危险，肥大的龟 头狠狠碾过男孩的敏感点，好几次彼得基本整个人要借着水的浮力往上逃窜，但是都会被重新拉回情 欲漩涡的中心。  
“其实…刚刚有好几个…啊哈…女士在问我，你喜欢…呜！她们中的谁…”彼得断断续续地说话，手没轻没重地在托尼的背上抓了好几条浅浅的印子，虽然在这一刻这点疼痛微不足道。  
“Uh？”托尼发出一声性感的鼻音表示对彼得答案的好奇。  
“我说你喜欢腰细…哈…腿细，还平胸的！”彼得感觉自己真的一个字也说不出来了，快感在体内膨胀，四肢酥麻并且下腹一紧让他尖促地叫了一声，然后射 了。  
精液混在泳池的水里显得更加色情，就算知道不用担心这里的水循环系统彼得也忍不住脸一红不去看。  
而托尼还在他松软的穴 内耕耘，这动作无限延长了彼得射 精后的快 感，可能是面前湿发的托尼看向自己的眼神太过性感，也可能是高潮后片刻空白的大脑让他想不负责任地说话，精疲力尽的男孩用软糯的声音说给托尼听，但更像说给自己听，“你最喜欢我。”  
“My sweet young buck…”托尼最终在对方高潮后一阵轻微痉挛的甬道里射 精，他享受着彼得落在自己脸上的湿漉漉的、轻柔的吻，漂亮的眼睛里欲望褪去只剩下说不出的宠溺，“只有你敢说托尼·斯塔克喜欢平胸。”  
因为你知道托尼·斯塔克喜欢你。  
但不是最喜欢你。  
是只喜欢你。

脱力又脱水的两个人费了好大的劲终于冲破水面，躺在旁边的躺椅上享受和煦的风。  
“其实我猜到了下面的人并看不到我们对不对。”彼得精力刚恢复一点就开始喋喋不休地说话，“一开始我可紧张了但我觉得您还是不会那样，而且之前不是也有这样的，您车里的单向玻璃那一套…”  
其实是在彼得明白托尼居然也会吃醋时他幡然醒悟，如果自己被女人摸一摸托尼都会不开心，他才不会让自己裸着的时候被看到呢。  
虽然这个自恋的想法肯定不会被傲娇的Old man承认，但已经足够彼得自己乐半天了，而且最高兴的是，原来不是只有自己一个人吃醋！  
把自己裹在宽大的白色浴巾里笨拙擦干身体的彼得终于想起了什么，探出头来问托尼，“话说托尼你以前的Party…都是像这样的吗？你真的会…把里面喜欢的都…睡一遍吗…”  
托尼看着刚在自己身上被操到要哭的小孩一旦给点甜头就开始兴师问罪觉得有点好笑，于是懒洋洋地伸手拨了一下黏在彼得额头上的小卷毛，“从体力和技术上来说，我的确可以。”  
在看到男孩气鼓鼓地像吞了一只青蛙的有趣表情时，托尼无辜地耸了耸肩，“你自己要问的。”  
“…”你的小跳蛙继续在线生闷气。  
“…但是从兴趣上来说，没有必要。”托尼欣赏够了彼得难得吃瘪到沉默的景象，还是要给自家崽顺顺毛，“当操你一个人的乐趣大于和她们所有人做爱，我当然会选择前者。”  
果然是商人头脑啊。  
总觉得哪里不对但又说不出哪里不对的彼得决定以后还是不要问这种自找不痛快的问题了，他看着楼下的姑娘们也差不多都被安排的船只送走，终于能真切感觉到托尼带他来私人岛屿过二人世界的真诚。  
托尼看着彼得发梢还湿着的小卷毛在风中被吹起，露出男孩光洁的额头，那张还带着一点点婴儿肥的脸蛋往下却是刚被自己吻得红痕斑斑的身体，整个场景看得他心有点痒痒，于是托尼伸手从桌上的果盆里抓了一颗葡萄塞进嘴里，让甜美的果汁溢满唇齿之间。  
然后和他的小恋人接了一个葡萄味的吻。


End file.
